Destined Long Run
by Freez-DeathLiver
Summary: A setojou fic about whateverness. Its quiet weird... Take a look and see for yourself.


_My hearts pounding as I run faster, I'm so desperately trying to get away. Why can't I though? I'm one of the fastest runners at our school; this should be a piece of cake… right? Well, if it is suppose to be a piece of cake… then why aren't I away yet… why can't I make it from this death…? It's going to consume me. I want to cry, but my tiring body won't let me…. Please…. Leave me alone…._

_I try to run faster, my body not letting me. The strain too much for it already… So I think of ways to escape this death, of people who can help me or anything to help me. There is nothing. I feel like I'm bleeding in a dark room, all by myself on the ground, being left there to die._

_There they are… the hands that will seal my fate. They will grind me into a pulp and then leave my mutilated body to the rats. The rats are going to have a free meal… and I'm going to die._

_My pace is new slowing down considerably, my breath coming out in straining gasps as my body continues to try and trudge further on. This isn't working. My heart feels like it is burning… I can almost feel blood trickling down my throat because of my harsh gasps._

_No ones here to help me this time… I'm on my own. There's… I gasp out in surprise and pain as one of them grabs me and pulls me to the ground. His body is on top of mine and I'm being pushed farther into the ground. My breath stopping as I try to heave him off of me. The others crowd around; staring down at me with their cheerful and wanting eyes… and all I can do is lay and wait for my death to come…_

My head shoots up from the bed, by body heaving for breath, my eyes wide in fear and horror as the dream still lingers in my head. I put a hand up to touch my forehead, sweat and perspiration dripping through my fingers. My head spinning as I moan out in pain and frustration. Where the hell am I?

My head lulls to the side as I crack my neck. I look around, seeing a burrow and then some dressers. This is my room…

I feel a hand snake its way to my thigh as I immediately jump away from it. That defiantly wasn't normal… In my surprise and rush to get away, I find myself on the floor. My head pops up from the beds side as I look to see my attacker, noticing now that I'm naked. An angry looking Seto Kaiba meets my gaze. I stare at him in disbelief. 'What the hell is he doing here….?'

I glare at him before pulling myself up, now noticing again with embarrassment that I'm nude. I quickly duck down so that he can't see below my waist. I could hear a growl come from my throat as I continue to glare. His eyes are wide with confusion as he looks at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jou…?" he asks me in a semi worried voice, his cold demeanor dropping slightly. I stared wide-eyed at him now in shock. 'Why the hell is he calling me by my pet name…?'

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I screech at him, clearly angry and confused. Or at least… I hope I look that way. Now he looks at me like I'm a nut… great. I growl at him some more before looking around the room for cloths. There they are… hastily thrown on the ground by the looks of things and I notice… OH-MY-GOD!

Kaiba's cloths are among those on the ground. For some reason… my life seems to be getting worse and worse… another thing dawned on me. I-if me and Kaiba where both nude…. Sleeping in the same bed… he had made that move on me… OH-MY-FRINGING-GOD!

HE RAPED ME!

I look at Kaiba's face again, he looks purely confused now, and that pisses me off. What's he gonna do? Blame it on the fact of us being drunk or something? What a rich fuckin' bastard!

((Just so everyone notices this… I didn't make Jou the brightest of the bunch… I'm sure you all have noticed this already… I just want to point it out…))

POV: Switch to Seto

_Something just didn't seem right… something about the atmosphere or just the way the hallways bended and shaped the building, my new home, seemed wrong to me. I could feel Mokuba clutching at my side, never seeming to let go. And I didn't want him to…_

_I was scared…_

_Scared of the life I might have now… at first… when I had heard that me and Mokuba where being taken in, being adopted by someone, my heart nearly gave out in joy. But now… now that I have met the man I must call father… I am frightened beyond all comprehension. How can this be…?_

_He nearly threatened me with Mokuba's life if I didn't agree to all of his wishes… now though… now I stand in this hallway… staring down, past all the fancy decorations, to him. To my step-father. The one guy in this whole world that I fear beyond... All reason._

_I can feel Mokuba shaking now. I had to give the kid credit… he wasn't as dumb as most people would think with that innocent face of his…he knew what this mad was doing to me… to my body and mind._

_Now was the time for Mokuba to leave and be safe… while I battled this demon, fighting it off… who am I kidding? This is no demon… this is the devil that stands before me…_

_Mokuba is then taken to his room by one of the maids as my step-father begins to advance on my. My gaze is now locked with his. Who will win in our staring contest, you ask? Only him… for he…_

_Will break me…_

I'm now thrown into the real world, away from all dreams as I turn my head to my sleeping lover. His chest rising and falling peacefully as his body still glistened with the perspiration of our sex before hand. Which, I might ad, was mind blowing.

00000Flash Back00000

Are lips where locked again as I pushed him against the door forcefully, my hands running up and down his body in a rush of pleasure, wanting him at this moment. Though, I had to let him breathe and fumble with the keys to his apartment. After some fumbling around, trying to get the keys to turn with me fondling him, running my hands all around his body, he pushed open the door and we both fell in.

I quickly shut the door and ran into the other room, his bed room. The ironic thing was, he was right at my heals as we both jumped on the bed and began to attack each others mouth again, tongues battling while hands removed the cloth from our bodies. At the while we where just thrusting into each other, moaning and growling. Well, I was moaning, my puppy was growling like mad. It was so cute.

When we where both naked and locked in another feverish kiss, my body moved to the side so I could search for the lube. One we broke for air I grabbed it and positioned myself in front of Jou's entrance. I looked up at him only to see him glaring at me angrily.

"What?" I said to him, confused by the angered face. He continued to glare at me while saying…

"Why do you get to be on top 'again'?" he then pouted and I sighed, pulling up to his face. I smirked down at him with an evil plan forming in my head.

"Rock-paper-scissors. That will decide who gets to be on top. Who ever wins? Deal?" I asked, still smirking down at him. He sighed and shook his head yes. We both sat up, facing each other.

We shook our hands up and down, mumbling rock-paper-scissors as we went. I landed on rock… and Jou landed on…

Scissors.

I gave a cackle of laughter as he gawked at our hands.

"That's so not fair!" he said angrily. "I demand a re-match!" he then growled at me again, this time in a sexual manner. "Never mind… I'm too horny… Please take me Seto…" With that… The pup was on me, rubbing our erections together once more, both of us bare.

Off to see what Yugi is doing…

POV: Switch to Yami

The tri-colored hair of this teen could be seen bobbing around as I stared at him with hungry eyes. His body literally was swaying with grace and… and… innocence… I wouldn't be able to stare much longer if he wasn't in my arms…

Who am I you ask? Why… I'm the great pharaoh of Egypt. Or… I was. Oh well… enough of that. Just call me Yami. I need to stare at Yugi some more before his friends arrive and get in the way of my view.

"HELLO?" There is one of the friends right now… I think it's… um… Honda. Ya. Meaning that blonde boy, Katsuya, should be tagging along behind him. I can't think right now, if anyone hasn't noticed… too drifty with my intense staring at Yu-

RA-DAMMINT! He just gave me the best cutest and confused face ever at seeing me staring at him. Ah… I'm in love…

"Yami…?" Aw… The angels voice calling out my name… "Are you alright? Do you need something?" Now… he's walking over to me… I'm so obsessed… that's a good thing though.

"No." I answer in my usually gruff voice, still staring at him with intense eyes. I could see him falter under the gaze. And I can only wonder if he knows how badly I want him right now. "I was just…"

And… I never get to finish this statement because that damn Honda guy is pulling Yugi away from me so that he can finish breakfast, with no blond in view, I might add... Even Yugi protests a little. I wonder… if I was to drop the bomb… Pist… That means ask him out… If he would say yes. What do you guys think?


End file.
